Already Taken
by spilledsunset
Summary: Tris has a teeny crush on her neighbour, Tobias. But there's one teeny problem, he might be already taken. Modern AU. Bad at summaries. T for strong swearing and stuff.
1. Bella

**A/N: Edited version, my friends! Modern AU. **

**Tris' POV**

"Beatrice!" My mother shouts, her voice echoing in the hallway. "I'm coming!" I reply, running out of my room, scrambling to go down. Before going down, I look at myself in the mirror, at my dull blonde hair and dull blue eyes. I'm flat chested, and I look like I'm 12-years-old. I'm certainly not pretty like my friends in school. I grab a piece of toast that was laid out on the table and waved goodbye to my father and mother, straightening my black shirt and jeans.

As we (Caleb and I)hop on the bus, a boy about a year older than us hovers over Caleb, overshadowing him. "Oh, would you like to sit here?" Caleb asks politely, standing up. The boy immediately takes the seat, shifting comfortably while Caleb remains standing, holding on the rail at the top. The boy was obviously from Candor. Our cafeteria is separated into 5 'factions'. Candor, the honest and merciless.

Erudite, the ones who long for knowledge.

Amity, the kind, peace-loving people.

Abnegation, the selfless.

Dauntless, the brave.

Caleb loves to stay with the Erudite, due to his thirst for knowledge. That's why he wears blue every day and these fake-poser glasses, even though I know that he can see just fine without them. How stereotypical.

I stay with the Dauntless. With my friends, Uriah, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Lauren, Will, and… Four.

Uriah is a bubbly guy, my best bro.

Christina is my girlfriend (not literally, I'm not homo), who does my makeup, and helps me pick out clothes.

Lynn is this badass girl who is realistic and pessimistic.

Marlene is Uriah's girlfriend (literally). She has a wonderful, kind personality.

Will is this smartass guy who transferred to Dauntless from Erudite.

Then there's Four. Four (or to me, Tobias) is the son of Marcus Eaton, a political leader who plays an important role in the government, as my dad says.

The bus stops abruptly, and Caleb is nearly jolted to the floor with a loud thwack. Luckily I was there to catch him.

As the bell rings, Caleb collects his stuff in his arms and looks at me. "Stay safe, Beatrice." He says to me before I go to History and he goes to Algebra. I run to my next class, hurrying to get there so Sir Lloyd would spare me the 10-minute lecture on being a good student by being on time. Not looking where I'm going, my blood filled with adrenaline, I bump into a tall, lean figure. My books fall to the floor, my papers scattered.

"Who the hell do you think you a-" I start, gathering my stuff, daring to look up. Then I see his face. How do I describe it?

Extremely handsome. Dark blue eyes with hints of light blue, and dark hair, almost black. It was Tobias. Tobias Eaton.

"Oh, um, hi Tobias." I stutter. I wish I didn't.

"Hi Beatrice."

"It's Tris now."

"Oh, yeah." He starts picking up my stuff and he gives it to me. A girl with long dark brown hair appears by his side, tugging on his arm. She had golden-brown eyes, and she was certainly not flat chested.

"Let's go, Four." She said, her voice making my ears hurt. She must whine most of the time.

"Oh, hey there, Bella."

"Hi," I say, holding out my free hand.

She shakes it cautiously, as if my hand was filled with EVIL.

"Tris, this is Bella, a close friend. She's my-" He holds my wrist.

"Oh. Um, I have to go now." I interrupt, tugging my wrist from his strong grasp and I scuttle down to History class, leaving a puzzled Tobias in my midst.

A/N: Please leave a comment! It will really make my day! :D


	2. Bella Eaton

**A/N: EDITED VERSION 3 Follow me on twitter: spilledsunset**

**Follow me on tumblr: spilledsunset**

**And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D You have no idea how happy they make me. **

**Tobias' POV**

Tris leaves swiftly, tugging her wrist harshly from my grasp. It's as if she's scared of me.

_That's silly_. I thought to myself. I certainly don't want her to be. I want to get closer to her this school year. She is probably the most selfless and brave person I know. Opinionated, not afraid to stand up for what she believes in…she certainly is one of the most inspirational people that I knew. When I saw her, an emotional point in me triggered, affection for the thin, blonde girl bubbling inside of me.

Bella tugged at my shirt. "Leggo!" she screams in my ear.

"'Kay, 'kay! You're so impatient, Cuz'." I said. Bella is so annoying sometimes.

I wish I could explain to Tris that Bella's just my cousin.

**Tris' POV**

I run towards class, tears threatening to ruin my face. I can't cry for him, just because I can't be his. I'm just a friend; the annoying, clingy one. Tobias is popular, athletic, handsome, and smart. Bella is probably all that too. I'm just…ugly, thin, flat chested and right now, I'm failing Algebra and History.

I miss the childhood memories I had with him, before he left. He'd come to our house, and even if he could sit at the adults' table already, he sat with my brother and me at the kiddie table.

o~o~o~o~o

"_Dad, I'm 13! I don't want to sit at the stupid kiddie table anymore." I whined, seeing as how Tobias sat at the adults' table, eating adult food, and joining adults' conversations. _

"_Beatrice. What is the number one rule in this household, and in this family?" my dad asked sternly. _

"_No complaints." I sighed, and he pat me on the head. "Atta girl." He said, smiling as he went back to talking with the adults. Tobias looked at me, brown eyes meeting blue. He looked to his father and whispered something in his ear. Marcus looked at him with surprise and nodded, sending him away with a flick of his hand. Tobias stood up with his plate and sat near me. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised. He just smiled and continued his dinner. _

"_Hey you dolt! Why are you sitting here? You're 15 years old already."_

_Tobias just glared at him and flicked his spoon (which was full of mashed potatoes) at my brother. The mashed potatoes landed on his forehead, slowly dripping down his cheek. He looked extremely, and righteously_

_PISSED._

_I laughed, and looked at Tobias, who was staring _

_Right._

_At._

Me.

o~o~o~o~o

I cannot possibly believe that he remembers that.

Bella's extremely pretty, and she's probably smart too. He deserves a girl of her standing. A lady, if that is what you must call it.

Anyways, I run into History class, making a total fool of myself. I am 15 minutes late, and Christina was alone, at the desk right of mine, tapping her fingers on her desk. Our teacher, Sir Lloyd, glares daggers at me.

"Miss Prior, you're late."

"Yeah, you think I don't know that?" I reply harshly, shooting a glare at him. I am in a horrible mood right now. I feel like being pessimistic and harsh.

"Miss Prior! Your manners! Sit down!" He said, slapping his ruler on the desk. I grumbled, sitting down on my chair.

"And you're failing my class, Beatrice." I grunted resting my chin on my hand. Then came a knock on the door. A tall, lean figure crept in. It was Tobias. I turned to the seat to my left. It was empty. The only empty seat in the whole class.

"Shit." I manage to mutter. Tobias parks his stuff on the chair next to me.

"And why Master Eaton, are you late for class?"

"I had to drop my cousin off at her class. New student." He shrugs his shoulder.

"Oh. Well… you're excused." I stare at Tobias. His cousin? Bella is his cousin?

Now I feel stupid. For thinking that Bella and Tobias were dating!

But that doesn't change the fact that I'll never be his.

**Tobias' POV**

I looked at Tris. Her expression was priceless. She thought I was dating Bella.

Ew. That's gross.

I flash a smile at Tris, and she smiled back. Sir Lloyd clears his throat loudly.

"So… we have a partner-project. You partner is the one to your left. So, Master Eaton with Miss Prior…" then he began saying other partner pairs. I look at Tris.

"I guess we're partners," I says, trying to hide my eagerness.

"I guess," she says, a little hollowly, as if she can't believe it.

"Write a 6 page essay on how the Mesopotamian culture is important in our modern day lives." Groans emit from everyone in the class. I smile.

This is going to be fun.


	3. Bus Ride

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for wrong grammar, if there is. Please review! :):D**

**Tris' POV**

I was shocked, appalled, and surprised. One, Bella is Tobias' cousin, Two, Tobias is my partner. I stared into emptiness for a while until he shook me out of my daydreams.

"Uh, Tris?"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to meet up at the coffee shop around the corner to work for the project."

"Sure." I said, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. But deep inside me, feelings bubbled up, like a fiery pit of lava. I smiled, and the bell rang. We all gathered our bags for dismissal.

"See you tomorrow. How about 1 pm?"

"Sure." I tucked my hair behind my ears. I stared at is deep set blue eyes. "Sounds great." I started to walk away.

"Yup," Tobias said, popping the 'p'. I ran for the exit, bumping into my brother, Caleb.

"Beatrice, why are you rushing? The bus is about to leave anyway."

"Nothing… let's just… go." I said, covering my face. He popped his shoulders and we walked together to the bus.

We settled down on the bus, Caleb sitting on the right side with Susan, and me alone on the left. I put on my earphones playing my favourite song by 'Paramore', and started singing the lyrics.

_If God's the game that you're playing_

_Well, we must get more acquainted_

_Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy_

_It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in_

_You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you_

Well, until someone came in.

**Tobias' POV**

As Tris left, my cellphone buzzed in my pocket. I brought it out, hoping it was Tris, until I remembered we didn't share numbers. Instead, it was the sick bastard Marcus. I unwillingly answered it.

"What?" I said coldly.

"Tobias, calm down. Your mother is using your car because she had an out-of-town meeting. Use the bus today. I called the driver." I can't believe my mother came to school and stole my car. How did she even get the keys?

"We have a spare set of car keys, Tobias. If you're wondering." Shit.

"Fine." I spat, but I feel happy because Tris took the bus. I might see her.

I ran to the bus because it leaves at 3pm, and it was exactly 2:56pm.

I got on the bus, and saw Tris' brother, Caleb sitting with a girl named Susan.

Tris was alone. Her earphones were plugged in and she was singing to a song that I didn't know. She had a melodious voice. Her bag occupied the seat next to her. She stared at me, with lots of feelings. Happy? No way. Confused? Probably. I usually ride my car home, so it's weird that I rode the bus. Angry? If she is, is she mad at… me?

But why?

Is it possible that she likes me as much as I like her?

Never considered that, and never will.

She removed her bag and motioned me to sit down. I gladly sat next to her, her body warmth filling me up. "Hi again." She said, unplugging her earphones and stuffing it in her bag.

"Hi." Awkward silence between the two of us. Caleb eyed me suspiciously as Susan drifted off to sleep in his arms. I smirked at him. I looked at Tris, and her eyes were drooping, and her body was sagging. I nudged her. She looked at me. I motioned her to lay her head on my arm. She eyed _me_ suspiciously but did so without arguing. After a few minutes, a heard her snoring a bit, breathing in with her nose then exhaling with her mouth. She was cute when she did that. Caleb glared daggers at me. I smirked harder. He looked as if he wanted to strangle me.

I then feel asleep on Tris.

**Tris' POV**

I fell asleep in Tobias' arms. He was strong, and well-built. I felt like I wanted to lie there forever, even if my brother was glaring at both of us. Hey, at least _I _wasn't the one with my friend lying down on my lap!

After a while, Tobias rested his head on mine. I felt intertwined with him, as if it was supposed to be like this… this way, forever. When I was sure he was asleep, I whispered, softly, very softly so no one would hear. "I think I like you, Tobias."

**Tobias' POV**

I heard her say those 5 words. I felt warmth build inside of me. I lifted my head up to look at her. She wasn't asleep. "Tris." I shook her.

"Tobias…"

"You meant what you said?"

"Of course I did."

"Well… we have something in common." I stared at her, into her eyes refusing to let go.

We stared at each other until we arrived in our neighbourhood.

**A/N: Eh? Eh? Whaddya think? Review please! Oh, and you can check my other fanfic: Life (Part One)!**

**Have a good day!**

**-K**


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: Tiddler07: Thanks! I love Paramore! :)**

**Divergentdandilion: Thanks for the idea! I was planning to do that this chapter. ;) **

**Thanks for all those who reviewed! If you have an idea, feel free to PM me **

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry again, if there's wrong grammar.**

**Tris' POV**

The world became blurry, as if nothing felt real anymore. Then it suddenly dawned on me. Like a huge, _huge,_ realization.

Tobias.

Eaton.

Likes.

_Me!_

No one else, just me.

I felt selfish at that moment, but doesn't everyone have the right to be selfish for once in their life? Tobias held my stare, and I held his. I noticed his short, Abnegation hair, and the way the end of his lip curled when he was smiling. He was handsome. If you'd look at him, he'd look away because he can't believe you even bothered to look at him. "Did you really mean what you said?" he asked.

"I mean it with all my heart, Tobias, for the _millionth_ time!" I said. At least 30 seconds more until we reach our neighbourhood.

"Me too Tris. I mean it too." He said genuinely, staring into my soul with his deep-set blue eyes. 20 seconds. Caleb stared at us- no, scratch that, _glared_ at us.

"Isn't he a _tad_ bit old?"

"Shut up Caleb."

"I'm just saying!" he said, placing his hands behind his head, brushing the back of his scraggly Erudite hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your mouth shut or I'll bring the mashed potatoes when I pick up your sister tomorrow." Tobias said, a huge grin on his perfect face. He _do _remembers! But… pick me up to go to school? He didn't tell me that. But I didn't say anything, I just smiled at him.

"Yup that's right. I'll pick you up tomorrow." I giggled. My brother stared at him open-mouthed. Susan stirred in his lap.

"Caleb?" she asked.

"Yes, Susan?"

"You _do _know that I DON'T like even the _simplest_ forms of affection?"

"Uh—" Caleb stuttered, obviously at a loss for words.

"But that's fine." She cuddled against him, seeping his body warmth. He slung his arm over her shoulder.

"We're here," Tobias nudged me.

"Oh. Well… see you tomorrow I guess." I said casually, grabbing my sling bag.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow." He said going in the opposite direction.

**Tobias' POV**

I walked towards my house, a large white slab with huge glass windows and stuff like that. I never bothered to pay attention to the architecture of any building. When I got in, I grabbed a muffin from the table- banana and chocolate chips. I took a large bite from it, eating as I climbed the stairs to my room, then a hulky figure bumped into me.

"Hi Marcus," I said.

"Call me _father._" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, _father._ What do you want?" I said, and took another bite from the muffin.

"Nothing. You seem awfully bubbly today."

"Is it a crime?" I asked, taking one more bite, and storming up the steps quietly. I _did_ feel bubbly. I was going to see Tris- and pick her up tomorrow.

**Caleb's POV**

"I think you're too young to go for him, honestly!" I told my sister as my entered the house.

"Why? You started _flirting_ with Susan when we were 13! Ooh look, mother bought a new refrigerator."

"Stop going off topic!" I said angrily. Then my mother and father came out of their room, hands on their hips. "What's the entire ruckus?"

Now was my chance to tell them that Beatrice has been _fraternizing _with Tobias. Tobias _Eaton!_

"Well-" I started, but rudely interrupted by Beatrice. No surprise there! She's been hanging with the Dauntless so long she's lost her manners!

**Tris' POV**

"Well mother, if you must know, Tobias is picking me up tomorrow for school." I cringed. I don't know if I should officially call him my boyfriend.

"Oh! That's wonderful! Tris is with Marcus' son!"

My father grunted, but had a happy look on his face.

"But _mother,_ Tobias is eighteen! He's _way_ too _old_ for _her_!" Caleb said, anger rising in his voice.

"Oh don't be a prissy, Caleb." My mother said.

"Ahem…" My father started.

"Oh. Sorry. The Dauntless side of me is showing." Mother said, blushing. Mother went in to the kitchen, to prepare dinner. It was steak- the plain kind. "For a special occasion," my mother said in her singsong voice.

It really was a special occasion.

-The Next Day-

"Beatrice!" my mother screamed, her scream filling up the hallway.

"I'm coming!" I said. I wore a black shirt with ruffles and a grey jacket over it. I wore sleek black pants too. As I ran down to grab my toast, a loud noise sounded from outside. Outside on the driveway, was a sleek white car. It was a BMW.

"Whoa." I said, nearly dropping my toast. Caleb walked to the bus stop.

Poor soul. I almost feel bad for him.

Almost.

He scowled at me and Tobias, sticking his tongue out as he did so. I climbed in the front seat of the newly polished car. Tobias gave me a peck on the cheek. "'Morning."

" 'Morning." I grinned.

When we arrived at school, Tobias slung his backpack over his left shoulder, and his right arm was slung over my shoulder. I held his waist and grinned. I could feel all of the girls' eyes on me. Especially Katie, Hayley, and Ava. They scoffed at me. I could feel their emotions bounding on me- jealousy… yep, that's pretty much it. I walked with Tobias, then we both parted ways to our classes.

"I love you Tris, don't you ever forget that."

And with that, we ran towards our classes because we were running late.


	5. Uriah

**A/N: Okay. I decided to just go on and do every chapter in PAST tense. Just because. ANYWAY. *ahem* *cough cough*PLEASE send suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: *I go through my fear simulation***

**Tobias: Do it.**

**Me: Tobias…**

**Tobias: Do it!**

**Me: FINE! Divergent and Insurgent belongs to Veronica Roth…**

**Tobias: And?**

**Me: And the other book called 'Free Four'.**

**Tobias: Good.**

**Tris' POV**

Our classes were cut short today because all we had was discussion about career expo, etcetera. I had to meet Tobias at _Kape _around the corner. _Kape_ is Filipino for 'coffee'. Will told me. He studied all the dictionaries for _fun_.

As I walked to the shop, I bumped into a tall lean figure. Dark skinned, almost bronze. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hey Tris…" he said, refusing to look at me in the eyes.

"Hi Uri!" I said, looking into his. They were golden brown, with a hint of gold.

"Well… I'll be going."

"Bye!" I said, a little too cheery. When I hung out with Abnegation, Uriah was the one who persuaded me to change to Dauntless. We were best friends when we were children.

_-Flashback_-

There was a loud knock on the door. My mum opened the door, and a tan- skinned boy with golden eyes stared at me. He kissed me on the cheek, and I turned a deep shade of red. My parents giggled and went up to their room. "Hey Uri."

"Hi Beatrice." He had dark brown hair with hints of light brown. He was handsome.

"Let's go to the playground!"

"Let's not pass the manor though. It creeps me out."

"Uri, _everything_ creeps you out!" I giggled. The Manor was where the Eatons live. Tobias was a broody child, with dark brown hair and blue deep set eyes. He longed to play with us children, us _normal_, _not_ rich children. Our friends called him hideous, because of gash marks on his face. Whenever my parents ask Mr and Mrs Eaton why, Mr Eaton says, "He's always getting into all kinds of trouble."

One day, Uriah and I were going to the playground. Screams were heard from the manor. In the window, was little Tobias, and Marcus was whipping his erm… ass.

"Mommy!" he screamed, leaving breath marks. He saw me and turned away, not wanting me to see him in his state.

His father was sued by a certain Jeanine Matthews, but released soon after by bailing himself out. Stupid piece of shit.

Which is why it's always awkward between me and Uriah.

**A/N: This chap is sorta short, so please don't kill me. WILL UPDATE SOON! Long weekend ;) **


	6. Author's Note (Important!)

**A/N:**

**Hey readers! Thanks for following this story, I feel so happy because of your reviews, whether it's constructive criticism or reviews like 'KEEP UPDATING' and some sh*t like that. I will rewrite this story and please be patient! :D **

**-K 3**

**PS: Ily all so much! **


	7. Author's Note 2

A/N 2!

Hi readers! (If you're still there!) Just a notice:

Follow me on twitter: spilledsunset for updates on new stories and chapters! For fun retweets and shit like that XP

Tumblr: spilledsunset

OUO I sound like one of those salespeople don't I ermahgerd

Bye!

-Kat


End file.
